primer beso
by maripaodragonz
Summary: trunks se entera de algo que no le va a gustar


el primer beso de pan

holis! aqui vengo con otra de mis historias, esta estoria es inventada y escrita por mi (mapu) y viene destinada a mi pareja favorita de DBZ trunksxpan

bueno DBZ no me pertenese ( ) sus personaje son la magnifica creacion de akira toriyama pero la historia es completamente mia

epilogo:trunks se entera de algo que tal vez no le agrade mucho

empezemos!

era una tarde algo fuera de lo normal en cc ya que la mas joven de la familia briensf se encontraba por haci decirlo...en otro mundo y no era para menos! si se la pasaba suspirando con las mejillas del mismo color que un tomate maduro y con los ojos viendo la pared del comedor como si tuviera escrito el secreto de la juventud eterna en ella todos alli estaban preocupados! hasta vegeta habia dejado de entrenar para ir a ver a su hija! pero ninguno se atrevia a asercarse a preguntar, sabian que cuando bra estaba en su mundo era imposible hablarle sin que te quede un ojo morado (trunks es testigo de ello) y es que algo tenia que heredar de vegeta

por fin el primer valiente (mas bien el que estaba mas serca de vegeta para que este lo empujara) fue trunks que eligiendo muy bien sus palabras (y aun temiendo por su integridad fisica) hablo con la voz mas firme que pudo simular

-etto bra etto en que piensas?-vegta no pudo evitar darse un facepalm(1), su hijo no era buen actor(2)

-ahhh, en el primer beso de pan-al oir aquello los alli presentes (a escepcion de trunks quien se quedo de piedra) la miraron confundidos que tenia que ver pan y su primer beso con la actitud perdida de bra? ya mas tranquilos decidieron irse de alli y dejar a bra sola en sus locuras, de todos modos vegeta y bulma solo querian saber si habria "alguien especial" en el corazon de su hija (vegeta para matarlo y bulma para pedir nietos adelantados) pero al parecer resulto ser cosa de adolesente segun ellos

pero el heredero de la familia habia permanesido quieto como una estatua, inmutable permanecia haci por minutos talvez horas (bra ya se habia ido cuando desperto)  
asimilando las palabras de su hermana el primer beso de pan? varios sentimientos se agaloparon en su corazon causando que su rostro cambiara de expresion reiteradas veses furia, angustia, dolor, desesperacion y finalmente triztesa

cada uno de esos sentimientos con una explicasion logica

furia por aquella maldita sabandija que le habia robado lo que el consideraba su mas grande tesoro queria partirle la cara!  
angustia en pensar que en esos mismos instantes pan podria estar con el idiota tal vez hasta lo amaba! dolor al pensar que talvez ya habia perdido la batalla y que pany no lo habia elegido a el, desesperacion al darse cuenta que sin ella su vida no tendria sentido por que la amaba mas que cualquier cosa en ese maldito universo que lo unico que le daba sentido era ella ...toda ella y finalmente triztesa porque sabia que no podia hacer nada para recuperarla...el era como su hermano

pero de todos aquellos sentimientos que lo envargaban la furia y la angustia predominaron sobre todos e inevitablemente el dolor nublo su mente y se dejo controlar por todos aquellos sentimientos que lo emvargaban y salio volando con un rumbo fijo...pan

sobrevolo por 15 minutos la ciudad hasta llegar a la monta a paoz donde sabia que pan se encontraba sola ya que sintio el ki de milk y goten serca de su casa y goha y videl estaban de viaje de negocios fuera de la ciudad, al llegar sin ninguna delicadesa entro a la casa derrumbando la puerta a su paso la idea de pan besandose con otro chico que no fuera el le molestaba y le dolia (estaba tan segado por la ira que no se dio cuenta que el ki de pan estaba solo)

pero la encontro en la sala recostada en el sillon mirandolo con estupefaccion casi que con miedo

\- QUIEN ES LA SABANDIJA!?-rugio como un leon enjaulado mientras se avalansaba contra pan que parecia querer salir volando de alli

\- trunks calmate! que demonios te pasa!-gritaba pan intentando liberarse de su apresor que hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta que se habian transformado los dos en ssj2 (pan ya puede llegar al fase 4 ya que ella si entreno debidamente a diferencia de los otros guerreros ( a escepcion de vegeta claro esta)) intento tranquilisarse y cuando ya lo logro oculto su ki para que ninguno de los otros guerreros dieran con su paradero cuando comprobo que pan habia hecho lo mismo la libero de su agarre

\- quien es?-pan sintio un escalofrio rrecorrer su cuerpo al voltear y ver alli a trunks parado en el mismo lugar de cuando habia llegado con su cabello sombreando sus ojos no permitiendole observar su mirada, sus pu os estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos y su mandibula tan apretada que sus dientes ya empesaban a chirriar, su voz cargada de odio habia sonado temblorosa, fiel prueba de que se estaba conteniendo

\- de que hablas?-pan no tenia ni la menor idea de que hablaba trunks pero de algo estaba segura, no era nada bueno

-DE EL INSECTO QUE TE DIO TU PRIMER BESO-grito trunks al vorde del desespero total, levantando bruscamente la cabeza dandole la oportunidad a pan de ver su mirada cargada de odio y dolor

pan reflecciono...su primer beso...no ella no recordaba haberlo dado aun...pero un recuerdo azoto su mente...recordo haberselo dicho a bra...y no pudo evitar dar una carcajada cuando todas las piesas encajaron a la perfeccion en su cabeza

-escucha trunks no es lo que crees-decia intentando mantenerse en pie ante la estruendosa carcajada que estaba dando

-soy todo oidos-respondio amargo trunks ante la rreaccion de la chica

-veras todo paso hace un a o en san valentin

flash back

\- tio goten!-decia pan emocionada mientras abrasaba cari osamente a su querido tio que se habia ofresido pasar el san valentin con ella (aunque sabia que lo hacia para que a ella ni se le ocurriera salir con otro chico(su tio era demasiado celoso))

\- hola mi panny!-saludaba emocionado mientras la cargaba y le daba vueltas en el aire, goten adora a su sobrinita tanto como a una hija

se la pasaron toda la tarde jugueteando por aqui y por alla, fueron a varios parques de diverciones y volaron por toda la ciudad al final ya en la puesta del sol fueron a la playa y se sentaron en la orilla a terminar sus helados

\- quieres probar mi helado?-pregunto goten dandole un poco de su helado de chocolate y en agradecimiento pan le dio a probar del suyo que era de vainilla chip (mi favorito x)

juguetearon un rato mas hasta que por accidente pan tropeso con una roca y goten la sujeto pero tomo muy poco impulso haciendo que los dos calleran y terminaran besandose por accidente

-jajajajaja-estallaron en carcajadas los dos mientras se recostaban en la arena

fin flash back

-y eso fue lo que paso-termino de relatar pan ante un sorprendido trunks

\- con goten?-decia aun sorprendido ante semejante drama que se habia armado por una caricia tan inocente como aquella ni siquiera fue con intencion!

pan asintio sonriendo ante un peque o descubrimiento que habia hecho

-estabas celoso-aseguro con tranquilidad

\- QUE!? NO-y haci se paso la tarde de nuestro protagonistas, entre jugarretas de la joven son y acaloramiento de trunks

y como no disfrutar la tarde con el ser que mas amas en todo el universo? la misma pregunta se hacian trunks y pan mientras sonreian ante las ocurrencias del otro

-  
algo sencillo para empezar

perdon por mi orrografia pero prometo que actualisare pronto

sayonara n.n


End file.
